


Irrelevant

by clexatrash845



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ambassador Octavia, Ambassador Raven, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Commander Lexa (The 100), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Queen Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn, royals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrash845/pseuds/clexatrash845
Summary: Since Clarke was 6, she has been a queen to a country in danger of losing its freedom. Since she was a child, she has been alone on foreign soil and preparing to marry someone she barely knows. After an assassination attempt, she is moved from her estate in Floukru Territory to Polis, readying to wed the commander. Will Clarke find love with her new partner or will she form a marriage of duty with her partner?--Or, Clarke and Lexa have been arranged to marry since they were children and an assassination attempt finally brings them together.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Irrelevant

The doors to the throne room burst open as Nyko enters, a sulking look on his face. Lexa quickly cleared the room and shut the doors, guards standing in front, sworn to confidentiality.

"What is it?" 

"There has been an attempted assassination attempt on the Princess. Her quarters were broken into, many fatalities including her guards along with some noblemen. Would you like me to send men to retrieve her?"

Lexa thought for a minute. She knew is Abigail Griffin found out she had taken her daughter into her protection without informing her, she would reek havoc. 

"Any word from the Arkadian Regent?" she asked, hopeful but Nyko shook his head. 

"Send my fastest riders and strongest warriors to Floukru territory and immediately meet with Luna. Retrieve the princess and bring her to Ton DC where I'll meet her."

\--

Trikru riders and warriors stormed the estate, taking out the invaders from all around before making their way inside. Nyko sent in Lincoln, his most trustworthy soldier and because he was married to one of the princess' closest friends so she knew him. 

Clarke was in her room, covered in blood from fighting off men by herself. She was crouched in the closet, gun in hand as she waited for anyone else to arrive. She heard the door creak open and cocked her gun, aiming in right in front of her and ready to shoot whoever came in. 

They finally made it to the closet and it creaked open as Clarke quickly pointed the gun outwards, ready to shoot until her eyes fell on who was standing in front of her.

It was Octavia and Lincoln. The gun dropped from her shaky hands as Octavia grabbed her arms, helping her up. Clarke finally stood up before being pulled into a hug by her closest friend.

"Where are we going? Arkadia-"

Octavia shook her head. "We're going to Polis"

Clarke's eyes almost bugged out of her head. Polis was the home of the fiance she has never seen or met. 

"No, I want to go to Arkadia. I want to see my mother."

Lincoln shook his head "Sorry Princess, your mom didn't even send anyone to help. Heda sent us to retrieve you and I don't want to see what she does when someone defies her orders."

Clarke huffed, giving in.

\--

Lexa stood in the throne room impatiently, waiting for the arrival of the princess. She already had her chambers set up and Lincoln had sent word a day ago that he was on his way back with the Arkadian princess. 

Finally, she heard footsteps approaching her door. The guards were talking to someone before the door opened and in piled Lincoln, Octavia and the princess. She was dressed in plain jeans and a t-shirt and was covered in dirt and blood.

"I thought I told you to bring her back to me unharmed."

"We didn't do the damage and she put up a bit of a fight."

Lexa nodded "Leave us."

For the first time since she arrived, the princess spoke up "No."

The commander quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Excuse me?"

"No. I don't want Octavia leaving my side, I want her appointed as my head guard while I'm staying here, I would also like you to get in contact with my mother as soon as possible."

The room fell silence. No one orders Lexa around, especially not some princess. 

Lexa nodded, turning to Nyko "Make sure all of that is arranged and you also get into contact with Raven Reyes and Anya and have them get here soon."

"Octavia, please show the princess to her rooms."

\--

Clarke had never set eyes on the commander and when she did for the first time, she couldn't help but find her attractive. She hated that, she wanted nothing to do with this arranged marriage since she first learned of it and now she's stuck here.

When she arrived to her room, there was a nightgown and a note sitting on top of her bed. 

_Fit for a Princess, perfect for a Queen._

Clarke tossed the note before walking into the adjoining bathroom to wash all the blood and dirt off herself. She sunk into the warm bath water until the water tickled her nose. She thought about the past days' events. Watching her most trusted guard and advisor be killed and was again, in an unknown territory. She just wanted to go home. She didn't want to marry some random queen who she's never met.

She decided to get out before she turned into a prune and changed into the gown Lexa had laid out for her. 

It was a gorgeous navy blue night gown that fell to her feet with an open back and a low cut neckline. She couldn't help it, it was a gorgeous dress. The commander had taste. 

There was a light knock at the door and Raven and Octavia entered. Octavia's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she fell into the princess' arms. The princess held her while she cried. Octavia's brother, Clarke's guard, was killed in the attack. Clarke saw it herself. 

\--

Lexa left her chambers, seeking the blonde princess to talk to her. Word had been sent back about her mother. As she approached her chambers, she heard sobs. She knocked lightly on the door then heard shuffling before the door opened to reveal Raven.

She looked behind her and saw the princess comforting Octavia "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to the princess, it's about her mother."

Raven looked back at the blonde comforting her friend and she gave her a nod. Clarke pulled back from Octavia letting her know she'll meet her in her chambers after and they both left.

"Would it be okay if I closed the door?" Lexa asked, earning a curt nod from Clarke.

She closed the door and approached the princess who was brushing through her damp hair. She couldn't help but admire the princess' beauty, the navy blue gown complimented the woman's curves and really brought out her ocean blue eyes. 

"So? My mother?" the princess asked, obviously getting impatient. 

"Oh yes. Sorry. I have some bad news princess, I sent some riders over to Arkadia and it has been overrun by rebels and your mom is no where to be found."

Clarke's face dropped immediately and the moonlight from the windows flashed on the princess' teary eyes. 

"I'm sure your mother just took asylum with a loyal family and will be righting us of her wellbeing soon-"

"I would like to be left alone please" the princess interrupted. 

Lexa signed. "No problem. Sleep well princess, breakfast is at 8am" and then closed the door behind her. 

\--

Clarke sat in bed, thinking worst case scenario about her mother, she was probably dead. Once she was sure Lexa was out of reach and couldn't hear she let loose.

Tears streamed down her face as she hugged the pillow next to her. She had no one left, she was an orphan. She would never see her home ever again. She will die on foreign soil with people she barely knew. 

At least she had Octavia and Raven, but the princess knew that Octavia placed some blame of her brother's death on her. She would never forgive her. 

Clarke thought of her possibilities, she could escape, go home and reclaim her throne but that is risking war with Lexa and she didn't know who she would be able to trust. 

She could flee to Floukru and seek asylum there but Luna would quickly turn her into Lexa too. 

What was she going to do?


End file.
